


Días perros

by aribakemono



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Puppy!AU. Minseok adora el orden, las reglas, los horarios.
Kudos: 1





	Días perros

**Author's Note:**

> Para el Rey de una Noche, Gala de Kai.  
> This is mostly shit pero estoy cansada y no me apetece en absoluto revisar o reescribir ahora mismo, así que así se queda hasta que me apetezca arreglarlo.

Minseok adora el orden, las reglas, los horarios.

Se despierta siempre a la misma hora, cuando los rayos del Sol le acarician el pelo. Aunque tiene la puerta cerrada, ha aprendido que si le das con la pata lo suficientemente fuerte se abre y puede entrar en la habitación de Kris. ¡Es muy fácil! Salta con agilidad sobre su cama y luego le lame la cara hasta despertarlo, y aunque Kris siempre hace un sonido raro y le riñe, Minseok puede oler que está feliz de verle, y Minseok se lo dice “ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE ESTAR CONTIGO”. Kris sigue oliendo a contento pero le pone una mano sobre el hocico y frunce el ceño y dice “sssh”, le confunde porque los humanos siempre hacen eso de enviar señales contradictorias, decir algo que no quieren cuando todo su cuerpo pide lo contrario.

Desayunan (si le mira fijamente y hace un gemidito en el momento apropiado, Kris le da un trozo de su beicon), y más o menos una hora después, si no cae agua del cielo, bajan a correr por donde siempre, la calle que huele a pescado y otra que huele a flores recién cortadas y, EW, gatos. En esa calle, Minseok hace sus necesidades delante de la casa que huele a gatos y siempre, siempre ve a uno negro observándole, que según el humano que vive, Junmyeon, ahí (que siempre está regando las plantas a la misma hora) se llama Jongdae y que le dice “EH, NO HAGAS ESO”, pero, por su puesto, Minseok lo hace de todas formas (¡ningún gato le va a decir lo que debe hacer!) y luego ve cómo Kris se disculpa ante el dueño y huele a apareamiento pero ni él ni el otro humano hacen nada, ¡ni se tocan!

Humanos, ¡quién los entiende!

Después de esa calle viene su favorita, la que huele a otro perro, un olor encantador y que le atrae. Sin embargo, nunca le contesta por más que le pregunte “¿¿¿ME DEJAS VERTE???” hasta que Kris le manda a callar, “es muy pronto para este escándalo”, y siempre terminan en el parque.

A Minseok le gustan mucho las mañanas precisamente por eso, porque es la hora de hacer ejercicio, de jugar, de que Kris le acaricie las orejas y le diga “buen chico” con una sonrisa cada vez que le trae el disco volador. Además, ¡GENTE! ¡Siempre hay gente en el parque! ¡Y Chanyeol, y Luhan! Siente que las patas se le fortalecen, que rejuvenece cada vez, el aire fresco le despeja y encontrarse con sus amigos siempre le anima, puede perseguirles y siempre les gana a quién coge la pelota más rápido.

Después de un rato, sin embargo, Kris siempre pone mala cara y le obliga a irse, y Minseok frunce el ceño porque hay un montón de humanos por ahí, ¿por qué no va con ellos a jugar como hace él con otros perros y así se entretiene? Pero le obedece porque él respeta los horarios y adora a Kris, que es probablemente el humano más genial porque al llegar a casa le pone un plato inmenso de comida y si le hace otro gemidito, le da un trozo de chuleta y luego Kris se tumba en el sofá para mirar la caja donde salen más humanos y él se echa sobre él, cruza las patas sobre su estómago y cierra los ojos y se pasan la tarde sin hacer nada más, ¡es genial!  
Cuando el Sol empieza a irse, Kris empieza a removerse debajo de él. “Quítate de encima, va”, pero Minseok está a gustito, “Nooooooooooo”, le replica, pero esta vez el humano le acaricia detrás de la oreja y mmmm, qué bien, qué bien... Y le aparta de encima, ¡EH! ¡¡Sigue acariciándome!!

Kris entra en la cocina y se pone a hacer cosas que no entiende, pero que hace que huela muy, muy bien.  
A veces, el aparato ese que se ponen los humanos en la oreja suena y cuando Kris lo coge, vuelve a oler a apareamiento mezclado con nervios y tensión y tristeza que le estresan y le ponen mal, ¡odia cuando alguien se pone triste! ¡Estar triste es horrible! Su dueño se pone a hablar bajito y entrecortado, el olor a nervios aumenta y le ve jugar con el cable, y Minseok quiere gritarle que por favor deje de hacerle sentir mal, pero no lo hace porque sabe que cuando el sol se va él tiene que estar calladito. No sabe por qué iba a molestar a nadie, pero no le gusta hacerle enfadar así que se acuesta en su cama y se le queda mirando hasta que termina y Kris se marcha a la cocina, de donde vuelve con más comida.

Los días en los que suena el aparato, mientras su humano come Minseok le percibe triste y solo y eso hace que él se sienta así, triste y solo y de verdad que es horrible, así que le pone las patas sobre el muslo y cuando Kris va a acariciarle, le lame la mano y le gimotea “No estés triste, no estés triste”.

Esas noches, Kris le deja dormir a su lado.

* * *

El día que todo cambia Minseok huele algo en el ambiente nada más despertar. La pata delantera de Kris le tiene rodeado y se siente a gusto, calentito y suave hecho un ovillo junto a su amo, y cuando despierta a la misma hora de siempre, intuye que es un día importante. No sabe por qué exactamente, pero algo en el ambiente le dice que, a partir de hoy, todo va a cambiar. Ese día Kris tarda más rato en despertarse a pesar de que Minseok le lame el rostro y, al hacerlo, le empuja el hocico de mala gana.

Está de mal humor, lo percibe, todo su cuerpo huele a rechazo y eso no le gusta lo más mínimo.

Quiere consolarle, decirle que se ponga contento porque si él no lo está, Minseok tampoco puede estarlo, pero probablemente si le habla Kris se enfade con él “porque no son horas” y todo él irradia mal humor, así que Minseok se sienta a los pies de su cama y le observa mientras coge los trozos de tela que adora mordisquear y se encierra en el lavabo. En silencio, espera a que salga, y luego le contempla sin moverse del sitio para no molestarle cómo se arrastra con mala cara hasta la cocina.

Quiere decirle algo, preguntarle qué le ocurre, y que Kris le rasque las orejas y sonría relajado, le diga “Seokkie” con la voz medio cantarina, y después le dé galletas. Sin embargo, no hace nada de eso, sino que trata de pisar con la menos fuerza posible para no hacer ruido y se coloca frente a su plato, a la espera de que le repongan los cereales, sus adoradas bolitas de carne. Mientras tanto, Minseok mira cómo se mueve su dueño por la cocina, lento como si le pesaran los músculos. Tiene el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados. Deberían haber bajado al parque hace un buen rato. Kris grita preocupación sin abrir la boca y le pone frenético, él necesita paz y orden para vivir.

¿Quizás también se siente inquieto? Tal vez él también percibe que hoy es un día importante, aunque Minseok está casi convencido de que los humanos son un poco idiotas y bastante cortos de miras.

Tras desayunar, van al parque, como siempre. Es bastante más tarde, pero Minseok se lo perdona porque, antes de salir, Kris le rasca distraído las orejas. Eso está bien. Aunque no puede quitarse la sensación de encima de que hay algo mal, algo inquietante. Va a pasar algo, pero no sabe el qué, y no puede decirle nada a Kris porque él solo le entiende cuando quiere comida o quiere jugar, y hoy, para más inri, no parece estar especialmente receptivo.

Minseok se da cuenta unos segundos antes de girar por la esquina, no es lo suficientemente rápido.

* * *

Lo primero que se oye es un frenazo de esas cosas inmensas a las que llaman coche. Hace un estruendo horroroso, es lo único que oyen los humanos, pero Minseok oye otra cosa.

Un quejido de auxilio.

Huele a sangre.

Kris le tiene agarrado lo suficientemente fuerte como para no escaparse, así que Minseok tira y tira y tira. ¿¡Es que no lo oyes!? Le grita. Su amo se le queda mirando unos eternos segundos, los quejidos se hacen más y más débiles en la distancia… Hasta que, al fin, Kris decide reaccionar y le sigue corriendo hasta el escenario del accidente, donde un hombre tiene entre sus brazos a un cachorro de pelo marrón rizado que gimotea de dolor. Tiene unos golpes en la cabeza, y una herida muy fea en un costado. Minseok le grita a Kris que tienen que salvarlo, ¡se está muriendo! ¡Se muere! ¿No lo ves?

—¡Hay que llevarlo al veterinario urgentemente! – le ordena Kris al desconocido, que huele a confusión. Tiene prisa, Minseok puede notarlo en la manera que mueve el pie y mira al cachorrillo como si no supiera que hacer. ¡Sálvale, amo! - ¡Rápido!

El hombre mira al animal, que tiembla a punto del colapso, se acerca a Kris con mala cara y le tiende el cuerpecillo. Minseok solo quiere que dejen de hablar y le lleven al veterinario (aunque él lo odie, sabe que ahí curan heridas como estas), el pobre cachorrito ni siquiera gime ya, los ojitos entrecerrados.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, puede llevarlo usted, ¿verdad? – pero no es una pregunta, sino que se escabulle hacia el interior de su coche.

Antes de darse cuenta, Minseok está detrás de Kris corriendo hacia el veterinario.

* * *

Decir que está nervioso es poco. No le gustan estos sitios, huele un poco a enfermedades y cosas extrañas, invasivas, no entiende cómo el humano que a veces le cura las heridas cuando viene puede vivir ahí sin volverse loco con el olor. Pero Minseok, como el buen perro que es, se sienta al lado de Kris y espera sin hacer ruido, sin moverse incluso cuando hay otro perro que huele a galletas. Cuando una humana se pasea por delante con una caja rosa con un gato dentro, normalmente, Minseok se ríe del gato, es casi instintivo. Esta vez, sin embargo, tiene que ser un buen perro así que no se mueve, ni se inmuta cuando el gato le sisea maldades.

Al cabo de un rato, Kris le acaricia el hocico, le tira un poco de las orejas para entretenerse, y Minseok se destensa un poco hasta que vuelve a llegar el hombre que cura. Huele a alegría, por lo que se relaja del todo y le lame la mano a su dueño.

—Menos mal que lo trajo rápido, el pobre cachorrito no podría haber sobrevivido si hubiera tardado mucho más. – dice. Tiene una sonrisa gentil, los ojos, enormes, le brillan A Minseok le gusta, le dan ganas de lamerle la cara siempre que sonríe. – Está estable, pero tiene varias contusiones y heridas que… creo que no han sido solo por el coche. Pasará un par de días aquí para que termine de recuperarse. ¿Quiere… llevárselo a casa después?

  
Minseok le dice que sí, lo que hace que el veterinario (Dr. Do le llama su dueño) le sonría y le revuelva el pelo.

Kris vacila durante unos segundos, hasta que el Dr. Do alza una mano y niega con la cabeza.

  
—Bueno, no tiene por qué decidir nada ahora, no se preocupe. Le espero el martes por la mañana, cerramos a las dos de la tarde. Si no aparece, llamaré a la perrera. Aunque si sabe de algún amigo que quiera algún perro sería estupendo… Este perrito ha llevado una vida dura para el año y medio de vida que tiene, me temo. Se merece tener un buen hogar.

* * *

—Le llamaremos Jongin, ¿qué te parece?

A Minseok le gusta como suena. Jongin. Jongin está bien, más que bien, ¡le gusta!

Vuelven a la veterinaria muy temprano, después de haber ido a correr un poco por el parque. Minseok les ha contado sobre el pequeño a Luhan y Chanyeol, y parecen ansiosos por conocerle, aunque no está muy convencido de que sea bueno que corretee con perros con tanta vitalidad. ¿Y si le hacen daño? ¡Esos dos son muy brutos a veces! A veces Luhan no deja de perseguirle hasta que su humano, Sehun, le pide a gritos que lo deje ya, y Minseok se lo agradece lanzándose encima porque lanzarse sobre la gente es lo mejor, sobre todo si no se caen sino que te rodean con sus patas delanteras y son calentitos y te rascan el lomo… Mmm, sí, lanzarse sobre la gente.

Al verles a primera hora ahí, el Dr. Do se ríe y su dueño le sigue y los dos parecen tan contentos, ¡Minseok también está contento! El veterinario vuelve a marcharse hasta la habitación y, al volver, lo hace con una bola de mantitas, el perrito ahí dentro, dormido. Lleva una campana blanca que alguna vez ha tenido que llevar Minseok y ¡¡qué son odiosas!! Por eso no le gustan los veterinarios, ni siquiera el Dr. Do aunque a veces le apetezca lamerle la cara.

Así que se llevan al pequeño a casa. Kris, que ha traído un montón de cosas nuevas (¡¡juguetes, cama nueva, una pelota amarilla!!), deposita al pequeño en su camita sobre el sofá. Lo hace con cuidado, hasta que el cachorro se despierta y, al verse en manos desconocidas, forcejea y cae bruscamente sobre sus heridas. Eso no le para, sin embargo, se mueve como puede hasta el rincón del sofá y comienza a gruñirles, tanto a Kris, que intenta calmarle con palabras dulces, como a Minseok, que se mueve hacia él.

—No te acerques. – sisea, hostil.

Para ser tan pequeño (es la mitad que de su tamaño) y estar malherido, parece tener especial mala baba, pero Minseok puede oler que en el fondo solo tiene miedo.

—Hey, está bien. No vamos a hacerte daño – intenta tranquilizarle mientras la mano de Kris se mueve lentamente hacia el perrito.

—¡DEJAD DE ACERCAROS! – grita, lanzándose a por el dedo de Kris. El movimiento tan brusco hace que las heridas se le resientan, las patas le tiemblan pero no deja que su dueño le toque, y no deja de gruñirles amenazador.

  
Minseok quiere pedirle a Kris que desista, que él se encarga de esto. Jongin está muy, muy asustado. Está a punto de hacerse pis, lo huele, pero Kris no e insiste e insiste hasta que moja su nueva cama, lo que hace que su dueño esté muy triste y, por tanto, también lo esté Minseok. No le gusta estar triste, no le gusta que toda la casa huela a miedo y preocupación y tristeza. No es agradable, nada de nada.

Al final, Kris deja de intentarlo. Se lleva la camita nueva a la máquina fascinante que hace que las cosas de dentro den vueltas y vueltas y vueltas. Simplemente se sienta frente al perrito, junto a Minseok, a la espera de que Jongin se calme.

—Hey, Jongin, no tengas miedo, tener miedo hace que Kris esté triste. – le dice.

El perrito no le hace caso, tan solo le fulmina con la mirada antes de darse media vuelta y ponerse de espaldas a ellos. Todavía tiembla, todavía huele a miedo. Minseok se acuesta en el suelo, tan paciente como Kris, y enseguida nota la mano de su dueño sobre el lomo. Se está a gusto.

Jongin no se mueve durante un buen rato. Cuando Kris se levanta para ir al lavabo o ir a buscar un libro, gira la cabeza lo máximo posible para poder ver con la campana y se le queda mirando fijamente, vigila todos sus movimientos como si le retara a venir. Minseok le habla de vez en cuando, pero no le contesta hasta que oye un suave rwaaar.

Tiene hambre.

—Hey, ¿tienes hambre? – le pregunta, levantándose y acercándose.

No contesta, su cuerpo se tensa y vuelve a girarse en postura de defensa, parece listo para atacar.  
—No vamos a hacerte daño, ¡en serio, Jongin! – le promete. Da un paso adelante, y luego otro, y luego otro, hasta que su hocico reposa frente al perrito. Huele a veterinario, pero también a jazmín y mmm ¿es eso bolitas de carne? – Ven. Kris te ha comprado un cacharro para la comida como el mío, ¡seguro que te deja comer carne si se lo pides!

Pero el pequeño sigue sin fiarse.

—No sé quién es Kris ni quién es Jongin. – murmura mirando de refilón el hocico de Minseok, expectante a que haga algo.

—Kris es el humano. ¡Es genial! ¡Me gusta mucho! ¡Tiene horarios de correr y de parque y te da de su comida mmm comida y a veces te deja dormir con él! Y Jongin eres tú, ¡claro!

El perrito frunce el ceño, pero parece destensarse un poco (al menos ya no parece que le vaya a saltar encima), el estómago vuelve a rugirle. Con cuidado de no darle con la campana, Jongin se inclina y le olisquea el hocico y toda la cara. Parece complacido, y aunque le raspa un poco el plástico del trasto que lleva en el cuello, Minseok mueve el rabo con fuerza. ¡A Jongin le gusta! ¡Bien, genial! Si consigue que se relaje, Jongin estará tranquilo y Kris estará contento. ¡Bien!

—Yo soy Kai, no Jongin. – replica, pero, al fin, da un paso para bajar del sofá.

* * *

A Jongin le cuesta adaptarse a su nueva vida las primeras semanas.

Le tiene especial miedo a Kris y a los ruidos fuertes, y en cuanto el humano levanta la mano corre a esconderse. Todavía no confía en él, no importa cuándo le repita Minseok que no es malo, no importa cuántas galletas que no debería darle le dé. Kris es grande y alto y tiene las manos inmensas, Kai (Jongin, como le quieren llamar ahora) no quiere que le toque, da igual que Minseok diga que rasca las orejas y acaricia las barrigas como el mejor. Da igual.

La primera vez que Kris intenta ducharle, Jongin casi se escapa de casa.

Afortunadamente, la ventana estaba cerrada y Minseok le encontró escondido debajo del sofá.

A lo único que parece haberse acostumbrado Jongin es a seguir a Minseok a todas partes. Cuando está con el mayor, parece sentirse a salvo. Sobre todo los días que Kris se marcha todo el día y vuelve cansado, cuando se cansa de jugar con las pelotas y las cortinas y mordisquea los trozos de tela que Kris ha dejado en el suelo (¡aunque Minseok le ha dicho que no lo haga!), Jongin se acurruca contra su lomo (sobre todo cuando, al fin, le quitan la campana), calentito y hecho una bolita de pelo, y Minseok se siente feliz y en paz, le lame el lomo a Jongin y este se remueve satisfecho. Ya no se siente tan solo ni tan aburrido cuando su dueño no está.

Tampoco se acostumbra a los horarios, a despertarse tan pronto porque parece que prefiere dormir todo el día. ¡Ni siquiera el parque parece hacerle ilusión! Solo parecía divertirle hacer rabiar a Jongdae el gato. Ese día, como todos los días, Minseok hace de vientre ante la casa de Junmyeon y Jongdae y Kai le imita, se sienten muy contento cuando el gato les bufa, dice “¡maleducados, cerdos!” y aunque Kris les riñe como siempre, Minseok se alegra de que Jongin sea su amigo y viva con él. (Además, ese día Kris y Junmyeon huelen a apareamiento mucho más fuerte, y ya no hay confusión ni tristeza y Minseok percibe a su dueño muy, muy contento y ¡OH! ¡Junmyeon ha tirado la pelota, es mía es mía es mía, Jongin!

* * *

Minseok decide que Jongin es el mejor compañero que puede tener un día mientras están jugando en el parque.

Hace rato que ha perdido de vista al cachorrillo y le preocupa, le dice a Luhan y Chanyeol que deberían ir a buscarlos. Ellos, sin embargo, están distraídos jugando con el disco volador con Sehun, así que Minseok se dispone a buscarle solo. No le hace falta mucho tiempo, puesto que Jongin aparece con… ¿ES ESO UN HUESO? ¡ES UN HUESO! ¡¡HUESO!! ¡¡ÉL TAMBIÉN QUIERE!!

El perrito se mueve muy oriundo con su adquisición, y cuando llega ante él, lo deja en el suelo.

—¿Para mí? – le pregunta sorprendido.

—¡SÍ!

Jongin es el mejor, definitivamente.

Incluso aunque no le gusten los horarios, aunque no se despierte cuando lo hace el sol y Minseok se tenga que quedar atrapado en la cama, el cachorrillo completamente pegado a él. Incluso aunque le mordisquee la tela a Kris y le haga enfadar, incluso aunque a veces le dé en la cola con la pata solo para llamar su atención y, cuando siente más confianza, corretee de un lado a otro de la casa, volviéndoles locos.

Minseok adora a Jongin, si tiene que ser sincero.


End file.
